The present invention relates to a guide unit for a motorcycle fork tube.
Motorcycles fork tubes include an outer tube and an inner tube slidable within the outer tube and inserted in this through an opening. The translation is made possible by two bushings interposed between the inner tube and the outer tube. The bushings are lubricated with the oil that completely fills the cavity of the inner tube and of the outer tube in which the inner tube slides. This cavity is closed on the outside by a seal mounted on the outer tube around the opening through which the inner tube is inserted.